


Home

by puddles3535



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 16+, Because I am an horrible bitch, Cute, Dragons, F/M, Funny, Going with the flow, I am going to make you wait forever for sexy time, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No real idea, Sappy, Sex, Sucks to suck, Threesome, adult, all forms of sex, dai - Freeform, good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles3535/pseuds/puddles3535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virren and Solas have become extremely close over the past few months and everyone can feel the tension.<br/>Solas is scared that she will find out about his secret<br/>Viren is scared that she can not the Inquisitor that the world needs.</p><p>The sake of humanity rests on there shoulders, yet they can't get there love life under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar or spelling errors. For those that have read my other work, you understand. 
> 
> For the newbies. HELLO! My name is Puddles. I am really bad at updating and keeping my shit together. I am also horribly dyslexic. So hits lwil eb fukcde pu smeotmeis (So this will be fucked up sometimes.) 
> 
> This chapter is just so you can get a feel for it. Tell me what you think as I go over the minor detail ( wink wink ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Have you ever stared at someone's eyes just because you can't understand their beauty? How did they come to be? What have these eyes seen? What do they long to see? What do they wish they could un-see. What I see when I look into his eyes… eyes of the greenest oceans and the bluest forests. Eyes of gods themselves. His eyes were those of a dream…  
The sharp pain in my side reminded me that I was not dreaming. My jaw tightened and closed my eyes; it took all I had not to scream. When I looked back the celestial like eyes I could see the pain and fear in them. This did not cloud their grace.  
I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he placed a blood dipped finger over my lips. I could taste my wound on my lips and feel the worry in his touch. He caught a stay tear that had broken free from in prison. I cursed this runway. The last thing I wanted to show him was weakness. His snowy face had dancing shadows from the low fire that was next to me.  
He bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. His lips felt like roses. He smelled like trees and the best part of the wilderness. His whole being was like home to me…  
So in a way, when the world come crashing down and everything was going dark, I was happy with where – no – with who I was with. 

 

~ A month before~ 

 

I woke up to the sun beating down on my body. A collection of furs engulfed most of me but you could clearly see that I removed my tunic in my sleep. The room was so warm with the raging fire and the over bearing about of covers. I felt my ear twitch back as someone lightly opened my door. They climbed up the few stairs I had with grace. I saw a head peek up followed my a deep red smile. Though the sun was shining a bright as ever, this could not take the color from her firm copper skin. She come over to me, holding her clip board and had a quill in hand. 

“Good morning Inquisitor,” she said with a think accent, showing me her teeth with her smile.

I let out a sigh with a little giggle after wards, “Is that what you all have to call me now.”

“Varic call Cassandra: Seeker because that is her title,” Josephine said. “And now your title in Virren the Inquisitor.”

I sat up, using my elbow at a prop, “I don't call you Ambassador Josephine. I call you Josie.”

She tilts her head to the side, “Well. I enjoy that nickname.”

“And I don't enjoy being called the Inquisitor,” I said with dryness in my voice

Her shoulders fell, “No one made you take the job my dear. I am sure Cullen or maybe Cassandra would do a fine job.”

“It's not the job that bothers me. It's the fact that people treat me differently… I am just like you.”

“Besides that fact that you are an elven sharpshooter that has the power to bend rifts of the fade with only your fingertips.” She said, placing hand on her hip.

I sat up and reached for my robe, “Minor details.” 

“I am so happy you have a since of humor,” She said with a giggle. 

“I would probably be dead if I didn't.”

“You would probably be in a lot less trouble if you took the world more seriously.” 

I finished tying the robe and I walk over to Josie. I took her hand and led her to the window flinging it open. The sun light was extreme and the snow on the mountains made the world almost too bright. Crisp air flew through my hair and rattled Josie's papers. 

“Now, Josie,” I said and turned to her, “Look where my since of humor had delivered to me.” 

~

For the next couple hours Josie and I went over papers, contacts, and basically anything a person can sign. I had to make my claim as the Inquisitor now. I have never had to write some much in my life. To make matters worse, half the time I would loss train of thought, I would end of writing with my native tongue and not the humans. Josie was extremely kind with me, as she was with everyone. She was good at her job. Everyone here was good at their job. Cullen was the smartest man to ever weld a sword, and Leliana knew everything that needed to be known. The whole team was amazing, and it scared me that I was their new leader. Everything rides on my shoulders. I have grown to love the people around me; some a bit more than others, but all the same.  
When the rest of Skyhold started to wake up, Josie and I thought that it would be a good time to take a breather. As she gathered the papers, I looked for a tunic for the day. 

“I will have a raven send out the majority of these documents,” Josie said to me as I looked in the large wardrobe. 

“That sounds acceptable,” I said. “Will you be need me later… like after lunch?”

Josie stops before going down the stairs, “Do you have plans?”

“Yes,” I said looking over the endless amount of dresses and tunics and gowns that I will never wear. 

She cocked her head slightly to the side, “What's going on now?”

“Solas and I have not really gotten to look at the land around here,” I said. “Not that there is much. But I feel like Skyhold is a treasure of deep secrets. I have a very good feeling about it.”

“Oh! So you are going out with Solas tonight?” She said, her voice much higher.

I could feel the grin fly across my face, “Are you five?”

“Are you blushing.”

I flipped my long dark, red hair over my shoulder. “Have a lovely day Josephine, I might stop by for tea.”

She laughed, “Are you dismissing me?”

“Your Inquisitor demands it.”

She started walking down the steps and then she called, “Last time I check, there are not titles here in Skyhold.” I heard the door open from down stairs and Josie said very loudly. “Oh, good morning Solas. The Inquisitor and I were just talking about you-” 

“Josie!” I called. “You can come up, Solas.”

I heard him let out a rough giggle. He closed and locked the door behind him and hurried up the stairs. I looked over at him and smile. Solas was the reason we found Skyhold, therefor I am in debt to him. He was a kind and wise man, one that I very much respected and treasured as a friend. 

“Good morning, Virren.” He said to me in a soft voice. He was had on light grey robs that made his eyes pop. In one hand he had several books, in the other a woven basket. I could not help but smile at him as he walked closer to me. 

“Hello, Solas. How was your night?” I asked, “Did you sleep well?”

He nodded, “I believe that Skyhold is a great fit for the Inquisition.”

“I agree. And we would have never of found it, if not for you.”

He lowered his head, “Just trying my best to do what is best.”

“Well, I owe you and the Inquisition owes you… everything.” 

He smiled, “How many times are you going to thank me.”

“Until I am not longer grateful,” I said.

He sat the basket and books on the desk and lead up against it, “But, last night you told me that you were forever grateful.”

“Well, it seems like you have your answer,” I said. There was a small pause followed by laughter. 

~

Solas had brought breakfast for use to eat and I was extremely happy about that. For the majority of the day we sat around as he read the history of out people, of Skyhold, if the Inquisition before us. Everything. It was not till later in the day that I had to actually get dressed. Solas respectfully went on on the balcony as quickly threw on a light green tunic. I put my hair up so that it would stay out of the way for the rest of the day. When I was done I called Solas back in. 

He came in with a smile, “That's a lovely color on you.”

“Well, we are luck that I don't buy the clothing around here,” I said and searched around for my boots. I noticed that Solas was gathering his things. “Could I borrow the dark brown book please, I would love to finish it.”

“No...” he said.

“No?” I asked, still looking for my footwear.

“No...” 

“Oh. Well, okay.” I said, confused by his responses.  
He let out a sigh, “I was hoping that we could do this again sometime… That's why.”

“Oh!” I said, as I found my boots, “No, that sounds like a splendid idea. Wait, are we going out tonight.”

“If you are up to it,” He said, teasing me.

I laughed, “I just don't want to have to protect you all night. We all know that mages are gentle beings.”

“And I am elven,” He said playing along with the joke.

“Oh my! How did you make it all this time?!”

He smiled, I mean really smiled, and this is something that I rarely had the pleasure of seeing. “I will be in my study, just find me when you want to leave.”

“Okay. This is just a meeting with Cullen about the war effort. Same old stuff.”

He walked up to me, “Let's hope that this meeting does not take long.” He lifted my hand with easy and pressed his soft lips on me. He said into the back of my hand, “Until then?”

“Until then.” I said, knowing that my checks were horribly red.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO... Again. For those people that want me to update my other fics (Like Alone Together... we were all thinking it), not promises, but its likely.  
> Also. If you want to beta this fic, you will be give credit and shout outs when requested. 
> 
> Okay, well, love you all
> 
> Puddles Out~


End file.
